


Shut Up and Dance

by ElZacharie



Series: RvB Fluff War [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, RvB Fluff War, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Allison dance together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> i am full of anxiety

Leonard Church could not dance. For all his genius, there was an equation to dancing, to rhythm, he could never figure out. Of course, that didn’t mean he didn’t like to dance. In fact, he loved dancing in his own time, despite the various shin and knee injuries he would end up with.

Of course, Allison was no better, but nobody could dance as bad as him.

At least, she thought at first.

It was their three year anniversary and Allison was on maternity leave and uncomfortable with showing the new bulge in her otherwise curveless body, so her husband had decided that, instead of going out that night, he would treat her to a five star restaurant home.

After dinner, Leonard took Allison’s hand and led her to the middle of their apartment, the furniture pushed against the wall. When the music started, she groaned.

“Leonard, I love you, but I’m _not_ in the mood for my feet to be even more swollen than they already are,” she complained. Her husband only smiled and began leading her in a waltz.

She braced herself for the first injury of the night.

Surprisingly, it never came.

Leonard was actually _dancing_ , she realized excitedly when she realized her feet were safe. He was stepping perfectly, every move extremely precise and absolutely gorgeous. As the music got faster, so did he, spinning and twirling her around just enough to make her a little nauseous and full of adrenaline.

“You took lessons,” she panted when the song ended.

He grinned. “A year running now. I figured I had enough with spraining my ankle every time I tried. Proud of me?

“Mhm. You’re gettin’ laid tonight.”


End file.
